The Dog Park Opens
by AwesomePossum123
Summary: Rose and the Doctor become shipwrecked in a very peculiar sort of town, which is unlike anything they've ever seen before. There they meet a rather eccentric radio host named Cecil, and his boyfriend, Carlos, and try to get back to the TARDIS. However, when Rose goes missing inside a place where people are never to enter, the doctor has to find a way to get them both out. WTNV/DW


While being the owner of his ship, it seemed nobody disagreed with the TARDIS more than the Doctor.

"What are you doing?! Where are we?!" The Doctor shrieked at it while he and Rose were violently thrown against wall after wall of the console room, being battered and bruised even though the Doctor shielded Rose as much as he could with his body.

"Doctor, what's happening?!" Rose screamed back as the TARDIS burrowed itself into the grass and they collapsed to the floor.

The Doctor crawled towards Rose, badly injured, however he couldn't make it. His eyes gently fell shut and he went into a dreamless sleep. The TARDIS tried to wake the two up by nudging their minds, however she was quite tired too. Deciding to sleep as well, she shut herself off and tried to make things as comfortable as possible for the Doctor and Rose, since obviously the both of them would be quite angry with her when they awoken.

* * *

"In other news..." Cecil's smooth voice spoke into the microphone gently to his audience. A man in a tan jacket walked into the radio station, holding up a sign with more news on it that Cecil quickly read. "I'm being informed that a blue police telephone box from the 1960's was found directly outside Night Vale, burrowed deep in the ground. I'm also being informed that the sixties was not a real decade, and that police boxes are illegal in Night Vale. It is being shipped to the Sherrif's Secret Police's headquarters as I speak to you, listeners. If you see a blue police box on the back of a truck, stay away. And, it looks like we're out of time. Or, time is out of us. I'm really not sure. Goodnight, listeners, goodnight."

Cecil gently put down his microphone on the table and stood up, turning around three times to signal to the man in the tan jacket that he was done. The man opened his deerskin suitcase and pulled out something, though Cecil couldn't remember what it was, before leaving. A beeping erupted from the side of the studio and Cecil pulled out his phone from his own jacket. It was a text from Carlos.

**Cecil- Something is wrong. The police box won't open. Come here immediately. -Carlos.**

"Oh my god, he texted me!" Cecil squealed quietly to himself before deciding his reply. He didn't want to be too straight-forward or too desperate. What should he say? Oh god, the pressure... Should he say no, just to be hard-to-get? Or... Maybe he should say something about the police box, stay on topic and sound intelligent. After all, Carlos was an attractive scientist. He was very fancy and probably expected a very fancy reply. What if he mentioned the problem with time instead, Carlos was always on about that. Or... Finally, Cecil decided on a reply.

**Ok.**

After staring at it for a few minutes and debating whether or not that was a good answer, he finally hit send and giggled. "I can't believe he texted me... That's the second time this month! At least, I think it's been a month. Maybe I _should_ talk to him about the problem with time."

He exited the radio station and walked down the street. As he passed the Dog Park, the place where no dogs or humans are allowed, he covered his eyes and ears, turned his head away, and cried for no apparent reason. Eventually, though, he made it to the site of the police box which was marked by bright pink tape. Carlos was standing there, perfect hair cascading down to his shoulders and his eyebrows knotted together as he tried to make sense of the box. The Sherrif's Secret Police were there, wearing a short cape, blowdart chest-belt, and tight leather balaclava. There was about twenty-nine of them, although they were all exactly identical. Cecil approached Carlos and smiled brightly, "Hello, Carlos!"

"Cecil, I need you," Carlos said, pointing down to his clipboard.

Cecil's heart beat faster, "You... Need me, Carlos?"

"Look at this, the police box won't open, and we're detecting life inside. Isn't that exciting?!" Carlos exclaimed, before guiding Cecil through his confusing charts about the water levels in the area and the thickness of saliva in various Night Vale citizens.

"Can I try and open it?" Cecil suggested, ducking under the bright pink tape. As he approached the police box, one of the Secret Police members growled, although they didn't stop Cecil. He knocked lightly on the police box door and called inside, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

* * *

Rose moaned and opened her eyes, blinking several times before she was fully awake and realized where she was. Feeling her head, she noticed blood. Also, she felt something strange and squishy providing a pillow underneath her, and, oh, that was the Doctor. "Doctor, wake up. Someone's knockin'."

"No, Mom, I don't want to go to the academy today," He mumbled, holding Rose closer to him.

"Doctor, wake up!" She said louder this time, getting off of him.

"Rose? What happened? Oh, the TARDIS..."

"Yeah, the TARDIS crashed here, and someone's knocking on the door. Should I get it?"

"Don't get it, it could be something bad!" The Doctor scrambled up and flipped a few levers on the TARDIS, frowning at the results.

"Hellooooooo. Aliens?" A relaxing voice from outside the doors called.

"Yeah, something bad. I'm opening it," Rose stated simply, limping to the doors and shoving them open.

A skinny, bald man wearing a suit was behind the doors, smiling brightly at Rose. "Hello!"

"Uh... Hi," Rose replied awkwardly, glancing behind her at the Doctor, who was once again slumped unconscious on the TARDIS floor. "My friend is hurt, can you help him?"

"Do you have any identification on you?" Cecil asked her, showing no apparent concern for the Doctor.

"Um... No."

"Perfect!" He exclaimed. "We can help your friend, my name is Cecil."

"I'm Rose, Rose Tyler. And this is the Doctor," She made the introduction brief, desperate to get the Doctor help as soon as possible. His injuries were a lot worse than hers, based off the fact that he was groaning lightly in his sleep now.

"Carlos! There's an injured man in here! Grab the conjuring pot!" Cecil shouted behind him towards the Secret Police and Carlos. Carlos nodded and ran in the other direction, towards a helicopter that had landed on the ground nearby to deliver more Secret Police members.

Rose didn't argue as several men in strange outfits, with name tags labeling them as 'The Sheriff's Secret Police' ran into the TARDIS and picked up the Doctor from the floor, yanking him out of the ship. She was shocked, though, when none of these men questioned the TARDIS being bigger on the inside. Where was she? Walking outside, she immediately recognized that she was on earth. There was no doubt about that. However, the surroundings didn't look familiar. That made sense, it wasn't like she had been to every single small town on the Earth. It did give her a strange feeling, this place, as if someone was watching her. The Secret Police were hauling the Doctor towards the town and she ran to keep up, not wanting to leave him alone with these people.

As the Police half-ran half-walked, the Time-Lord's eyes flickered open and he began trying to struggle out of their grip. Rose rested her hand on his cheek and assured him that he was fine and she was there for him, and his eyes shut again as he fell into an even deeper sleep. Cecil and Carlos were behind all of them, both of them holding a big black pot and chanting something in a language that seemed like Latin, but wasn't translated by the TARDIS. Rose's memories shifted back to Christmas day, when the Doctor had regenerated. The TARDIS hadn't translated anything then, too, since the Doctor was out of the translation circuit. His injuries must be worse than she had originally thought.

Eventually, they reached their destination. Whatever their destination _was_. A large building made out of a dark wood that didn't match the rest of the town at all with a sign labeling it "Playball" towered over Rose as the Police hurried inside. Through the viewing windows she could see regular sportswear on weird mannequins with two heads. Shrugging to herself, she followed the Police inside and turned around quickly to speak to Cecil and Carlos.

"Why are we in a sports store? He needs help!" She said, interrupting their Latin chants to the black pot they were still carrying for some reason.

"This is the Secret Police's headquarters, they'll tend to your friend here," Cecil explained in a gentle tone.

"I'm Carlos, by the way," The other man said.

Rose blushed a little bit when Carlos extended his hand, since she got an actual view of his face. He was a very handsome man with long, brown hair and large eyes. He wore a lab coat with jeans; an outfit that really didn't match well, though he pulled it off. His smile was friendly and some glasses similar to the ones the Doctor used were perched on the tip of his nose. If this man wasn't a scientist, then Rose was a Slitheen.

"I'm Rose," She replied politely. Rose noted the somewhat angry expression on Cecil's face when Carlos dropped his side of the pot to smile brightly at Rose. _Boyfriend,_ she thought to herself, _got it_.

The three walked down the stairs to a small medical room, where a few Police members tended the Doctor, placing bandages over his cuts and ice on his bruises. All the treatments they were giving the Time-Lord seemed normal, however Rose _was _confused about where the rest of the Police members went, seeing as the lot of them disappeared. She put this thought to the side and approached the Doctor, resting her hand on his forehead. He was very hot, and she could feel a little sweat on his forehead. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and she figured he was half-awake.

"They'll treat him well," Carlos said from directly behind her, startling her.

"Yeah..." She mumbled in reply, eyes fixated on the Doctor.

"Want a tour of town?" Cecil offered up, smiling brightly.

Rose spun around on her heels and walked away from the medical bed, leaving the Police to their work. "Sure... But where am I, anyways?"

Carlos and Cecil exchanged a grin and spoke at the same time, "Welcome to Nightvale."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to my fabulous friend for this idea, not to mention approving the title. :) My first ever crossover, please review if you've enjoyed reading! Thanks!


End file.
